Kagome's gift to Sango
by dragonmaster42
Summary: Kagome brings some stuff back from her Era. She brought something special for Sango. Now she just needs to show her how to use it. Strong Yuri Content Kagome x Sango


**I dont own Inuyasha this is just a FanFiction. This story contains graphic Yuri Content. Sango and Kagome getting it on with each other. **

**Kagome's gift to Sango**

Kagome is back in her era. She does some last minute shopping before getting back to the feudal era. She finishes up her shopping and heads home. She says goodbye to her family. "Bye everyone" She runs to the well and lets herself through.

As soon as she gets to the other side there is Inuyasha waiting for her. Inuyasha looks at her "about time you get back". Kagome looks at Inuyasha "Sit" Inuyasha falls to the ground. "Nice to see you to Inuyasha" Kagome walks up to the village.

She is greeted by Shippo. "Hi Kagome". "Hi Shippo". Shippo walks along with her "Inuyasha has been being really mean to me." She walks into one of the huts "Welcome back Kagome" Miroku says. "Thank you Miroku" She walks up to Sango "Hi Sango". Sango turns around "Oh hi Kagome" . Kagome smiles "you must have been deep in thought"

Sango nods. Inuyasha gets into the hut and sits down. "So what'd you bring". Kagome hands him a cup-of-noodles. Inuyasha scarfs them down. She gives Shippo a bag of chips. She gives Miroku some to. And gives the same to Sango. They all say "Thank you Kagome".

They all go out to search for the sacred jewel shards. The night grows closer and they decide to camp out under the stars. They set up sleeping bags. Inuyasha gets up "I'll be back, I got to go. I smell something." Inuyasha sniffs the air. Miroku gets up "I'll go to". Sango starts to get up "Me t…" Kagome grabs her arm and pulls her back down. "Why don't you take Shippo too". Shippo looks at Kagome "What Me?" Inuyasha picks up Shippo and takes off. Miroku follows behind. Sango looks at Kagome "Why did you stop me?"

Kagome smiles and says "I brought something back special for you. " Sang looks confused and says "What?" Just then Inuyasha comes flying back. "It was nothing". Sango stares at Kagome. Kagome looks at Sango and holds her finger over her lips signaling "SHH"

The next morning they wake up to discover they are under attack. They immediately start fighting Back. Sango takes out a bunch of them in one hit. Kagome shoots with her sacred arrow and takes out some. Inuyasha slashes them with his claws. After they are all gone. They get back up to their campsite. Kagome looks at Inuyasha "Me and Sango are going to go wash up. DON'T PEAK!" She turns around to Miroku.

Her and Sango walk off. "Kagome you didn't even let me change". Kagome smiles, "They should bother us for a while" Sango looks at Kagome "What are you talking about." They get to a well covered area of the forest and Kagome lays down a blanket. Kagome sits down and tells Sango to sit. "What did you bring me?" Kagome reaches into her bag. She pulls out a small vibrator. Kagome hands it to Sango. "What is it?" Kagome turns it on and it starts vibrating. Sango looks puzzled. "What is it?" Kagome turns it off. "It's a toy. For girls". Sango wiggles it around "What's it do?" Kagome smiles "I guess I will have to show you"

Kagome looks at Sango "Its better if you get horny before using it". Sango looks at Kagome "What does Horny mean?" Kagome giggles at Sango's innocence. "Just let me show you". Sango still in her battle suit agrees. Immediately Kagome jumps on top of Sango and kisses her. Sango pushes Kagome off of her "What are you doing" Kagome smirks "I told you I have to show you this I part of it" Sango lets herself lay down again and Kagome comes back on top of her and kisses her. This time Sango kisses back. Kagome pulls off of Sango. "Kagome what are you…" Kagome puts her hands on Sango's breasts and rubs them roughly through the tuff suit. Sango moans a little and doesn't do anything to stop her.

Kagome moves one of her hands down between Sango's legs. She rubs the center with her fingers. Sango jumps with excitement. "Kagome that felt so.." Kagome thrushes at her again. Sango moans louder. Kagome laughs getting horny herself. Sango is blushing and breathing deeply with this newfound pleasure. Kagome moves up to Sango and tries pulling off her suit. "Kagome you have to unzip it from the back." Sango stands up and Kagome searches for the zipper.

She finds the zipper right above Sango's butt. Kagome starts to unzip it revealing Sango's bear cheeks. Kagome looks at it "This zipper goes down instead of up. Sango you aren't wearing any panties." Kagome flirts and tickles Sango. She unzips a little more. The zipper now goes between her legs. Sango starts feeling exposed with her friend touching an area not even she has explored. Kagome keeps the zipper moving up to her frontal waist. Sango feels the cold of the air touching her exposed skin. She heres a giggle "Sango you have such a cute pussy. Its even got some hair. Kagome gently strokes it.

Kagome takes the zipper up to her breasts and slowly zips up the bump on her chest. She zips it up to the neck so now it can come off at will. Sango's stands there her pussy showing and halfway exposed breasts. Kagome rubs where she sees the skin. She peels the sweaty black layer around one of Sango's breasts off. She fondles with one nipple while the other stays hidden for now. Sang Moans and giggles at the feeling she is getting.

Kagome pulls the other side off and slips the suit down to the ground. Sango blushes as her body is fully exposed to the air. Kagome gets on top of Sango again and kisses her deeply. Sango starts fingering herself. Kagome pulls her hand out and licks it off "Not yet". Sango feels really horny. Kagome is really horny too. She takes Sango's toy and slides it into her. Sango cries with pleasure and Pain. "This is what its for Sango" Kagome turns it on" Sango starts moaning and crying. She grabs hold of Kagomes large breast and squeezes out of agony. This makes Kagome even hornier. She unbuttons her schoolgirl top and throws it to the side. She undoes her bra and throws it off as well. Sango starts cumming on herself. Kagome laughs.

Kagome gets up and removes her shoes and panties. Leaving just her skirt. Sango is lying on the ground still shaking. Kagome sits on top of her rubbing her exposed clit onto Sango. Sango doesn't notice because of all the feeling going through her. Sango's arms reach up and grab Kagome's breasts. Kagome gets horny and moves her clit to Sango and puts it in her mouth. Sango licks it as a reaction. Kagome moans in pleasure. Sango continues licking making Kagome Cum. Kagome gets off Sango and pulls the Vibrator out. "Kagome wait, I want more" . Kagome snaps "Listen to yourself you horny little lover" Kagome lays down and licks Sango's clit.

Sango moans and cries in so much pleasure. This makes her so horny she holds onto Kagomes head keeping her there licking. Sango Cums in Kagome's mouth. Kagome eats it up and gets the vibrator. She sticks part of it in Sango turns it on. Sango starts Moaning and already starts cumming. Kagome puts the other half inside her clit and turns it on High. Kagome and Sango Moan and Cry pushing their pussys together. They Rub them together and cry. So much Pain and pleasure at once. Sango starts cumming again and so does Kagome. Kagome turns it off so they can cum. A few minutes later. She starts it up again and both the girls start moaning again.

Kagome Cums before Sango. Sango dosesnt let Kagome turn it off until she cums. Kagome starts feeling pain from to much vibrating. Sango turns cums and Kagome turns it off. After a few minutes They both sit up and start Kissing. Kagome turns the vibrator on and they start crying and moaning as they kiss. They Cum on the ground beneath them. A few minutes later they start it again "I could do this forever Kagome." Sango cries. Kagome yells "Me too"

Just then Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo come up. "Kagome we heard you two yelling" They look at the two girls naked and making out on the ground. Kagome and Sango Cum. "You PERVERTS" they yell as they throw stuff at them. The vibrator keeps going making them Cum again and lose their focus. They start rolling around cumming the boys sit there watching in wonder. "Kagome turn it off!" Sango cries. "I'm trying" Kagome yells. They Cum again as the guys walk off before they get hurt. The two girls keep cumming until the battery runs dead.

The next morning.

They are walking through the forest Inuyasha asks "So what were you two doing yesterday?" "SIT BOY". Kagome and Sango blush as they feel the Ache of yesterday in their clits.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Sango is the main reason i watch Inuyasha. She is really cute especially in her fighting clothes. I hope you found thisas pleasurable as those two did. Enjoy my other Yuri stories**


End file.
